The invention relates to a device for expanding and/or evacuating parts of anchors, especially rock anchors of the friction tube anchor type or expandable friction tube anchor type.
Furthermore the invention relates to a process for evacuating parts of anchors, especially of rock anchors of the friction tube anchor type or expandable friction tube anchor type.
Moreover the invention relates to a process for setting anchors, especially rock anchors of the friction tube anchor type or expandable friction tube anchor type.